


我的声乐老师

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 原发布于lofter
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	我的声乐老师

**Author's Note:**

> 原发布于lofter

  
嘉磊 abo 浓缩咖啡alphaX旺仔牛奶omega 练习生VS声乐老师 ooc警告 R 一发完

焉栩嘉第一次见赵磊是在公司的声乐课上，带着金丝眼镜的赵磊一走进教室焉栩嘉枯燥无味黯淡无光的练习生生涯就变得生动有趣五彩缤纷起来。世界上怎么会有这么好看的人，每一寸都长在自己的取向点，声乐课一下子就从焉栩嘉最害怕的课上升为最期待的课。  
  
声乐老师不仅长得好看，声音也很好听，清澈透亮，带着蛊惑人心的穿透力。要是能听到声乐老师在床上喊自己的名字，那一定让人欲仙欲死无法自拔。但彼时的焉栩嘉也只能想想，因为他还只是一个未完成分化的小朋友，而赵磊已经是出类拔萃的顶级omega了，每天对着赵磊献殷勤的alpha不计其数甚至连beta也络绎不绝，只是全被赵磊一一拒绝了。不知道声乐老师的信息素是什么味道，一定会像自己喜欢的旺仔牛奶一样香甜吧。以前焉栩嘉一点都不着急长大，但是现在他比谁都想要快点长大，长成一个可靠的alpha，以男人的身份而不是学生的身份和赵磊来往。  
  
赵磊并不知道自己的学生对自己怀着的是这样的心思，只是觉得焉栩嘉这个学生很有意思。说他认真吧，可是他总是在同样的地方不停犯错让赵磊不得不耐着性子一遍遍指正，甚至要单独对他进行一对一教学。可要是说他粗心吧，上课的时候他永远都是目光灼灼地看着自己，眼神里满是对知识的渴望。天分差是差了点，好在愿意学习，自己多照顾着就是。  
  
大概是焉栩嘉诚挚的渴望感动了上苍，在他成年之际终于如愿分化成了alpha，甚至连信息素都是赵磊最爱喝的浓缩咖啡味，焉栩嘉觉得自己一定就是赵磊命定的alpha。  
  
赵磊的发情期总是不太规律。原本该出现在声乐课教室的赵磊此刻却迟迟没有出现，练习生们议论纷纷。  
  
“老师为什么还不来啊？”  
“我猜是发情期了吧。”  
“搞不懂公司为什么要安排一个omega来教我们，总是被耽误进度。”  
“谁说不是呢。”  
“估计是公司哪个高管喜欢他吧，嘘…”  
  
眼看着大家的对话越来越离谱，焉栩嘉心烦不已。“你们都瞎说什么呢？这是你们对老师的态度吗？”alpha的威压瞬间释放，教室里瞬间一片寂静，无人再敢吱声。  
  
“我去看看老师，你们都散了吧。”说完焉栩嘉便率先出了教室。  
  
得益于多次一对一教学的经历，焉栩嘉熟门熟路地到了赵磊的单人宿舍。不确定赵磊是不是在宿舍，焉栩嘉便试探性地敲了敲门。  
  
“老师，你在吗？”  
  
此刻的赵磊刚扛过一波情潮，颤颤巍巍地准备给自己注射抑制剂。早上的发情期来得突然，还没来得及注射抑制剂，所以才缺席了今天的声乐课。赵磊没想到这个时候会有人过来，听到敲门声的赵磊手一抖没拿住手里的抑制剂，“啪”的一声抑制剂掉在地上，碎了。如果没有记错，这应该是宿舍仅剩的一支了。  
  
第二波情潮开始了，赵磊的理智告诉自己不能去开门，可是门口传来的浓缩咖啡的香味却不断地吸引着赵磊过去。是谁给我带了咖啡啊，咖啡应该会让人清醒吧。这样想着赵磊便开始向门边移动。门一打开，焉栩嘉就迅速闪进宿舍将门反锁。刚刚在外边焉栩嘉就闻到了一阵阵旺仔牛奶的味道，他还以为是自己日思夜想产生了幻觉。而此时屋里浓郁的旺仔牛奶味让焉栩嘉意识到这不是幻觉，而是赵磊的信息素。这个发现让焉栩嘉惊喜不已，一时间没控制好自己的信息素，房间里浓缩咖啡和旺仔牛奶开始纠缠不清。  
  
原本就在发情期的赵磊一下子就软了腿，倒在了焉栩嘉怀里。  
  
“老师，你还好吗？”  
  
“嗯…嘉嘉…你…你是alpha？”赵磊下身已经开始泛滥，身体里的本能欲望让他无法清楚地说话，一字一句都带着诱人的喘息。  
  
“对，老师。需要我帮你去买抑制剂吗？”面对发情的赵磊，焉栩嘉在拼命克制自己的蠢蠢欲动。  
  
又一股液体流出，赵磊第一反应是来不及了。  
  
“帮…帮帮…我吧…嘉嘉~”赵磊的尾音都开始颤抖。  
  
焉栩嘉以为赵磊是让他帮忙去买抑制剂，于是将赵磊抱回床上就准备转身出门。不料却被赵磊勾住脖子一下子跌到赵磊身上。焉栩嘉大脑还在一片混沌中赵磊又献上自己的唇吻了吻焉栩嘉，然后带着三分喘息七分勾引在焉栩嘉耳边说：“别走…帮我…”  
  
如果现在焉栩嘉还能忍的话那他一定不是个正常的alpha。得到许可的焉栩嘉立马夺回了床上的主动权，低头吻上赵磊泛着水光的唇，赵磊配合地张开嘴唇任君采撷，两根舌头你来我往交换着对方的唾液。想要更多的赵磊不安分地扭动着身体，不断让自己靠近焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉见状一手探入赵磊的衣服里抚摸上赵磊的腰腹，手感紧实细滑，一路向上摸上微凸的胸部沿着乳头划圈。  
  
“嗯…呜…”还未体验过情事的赵磊受不了这般刺激不由发出呻吟。呜咽的声音让焉栩嘉更加亢奋顺手脱了赵磊的上衣。一边继续不断用手刺激着赵磊右方的乳头，一边吻上左边的，舌尖轻轻舔舐，引起赵磊一阵颤栗。情潮汹涌而来，夺去了赵磊最后的理智，赵磊牵住焉栩嘉的手向自己的下身探去。  
  
赵磊的裤子已经湿的彻底，床单上也浸出一圈圈水印，像是盛开的玫瑰。赵磊的眉眼已经染满了情欲，看一眼就人甘愿精尽人亡。看着赵磊已经发红的眼尾，焉栩嘉不忍心再让自己想了这么久的心上人被欲望所折磨，立马除去了两人身上的所有衣物坦诚相见。赵磊的冷白皮已被情欲染成了淡淡的粉色，让人恨不得立马将他吃干抹尽。焉栩嘉的仅剩的理智告诉自己赵磊是第一次，所以不能伤了他，于是再次低头吻上赵磊，眼睛、鼻子、脸颊、嘴唇、脖子、耳后、胸前…焉栩嘉一边细细亲吻，一边抚上赵磊的大腿内侧，然后缓缓向后穴探去。那里已经湿成一片，焉栩嘉试探着探入一根手指，温热湿滑的触感让人头皮发麻，抽动一下肠肉便主动缠了上来。焉栩嘉惊叹于这神奇的构造，开始矜矜业业做起扩张。其实发情期的omega哪怕直接进入都是可以的，可是焉栩嘉想给赵磊最好的体验，所以便像赵磊耐着性子一遍遍教自己声乐一样耐着性子给赵磊做着扩张，耳边是赵磊不停的呜咽。  
  
等到能适应三根手指之后焉栩嘉便将手指退了出来，下半身一下失去了填充物让赵磊很是失落，顺应着身体的本能将自己的小穴送到了焉栩嘉昂立半天的分身边贪恋地蹭着。  
  
“真是妖精。”焉栩嘉觉得自己马上就要被折磨疯了，赵磊一定是上天派来收他的。箭在弦上，焉栩嘉却突然变得清醒。  
  
“我是谁？”焉栩嘉一边用分身在赵磊的小穴上磨蹭一边问。  
  
“呜呜…”赵磊含糊不清。  
  
“说我是谁！”焉栩嘉往里顶了了顶。  
  
“…嘉…嘉…”赵磊这才用力吐出两个字。  
  
“老师，要我吗？”焉栩嘉继续问道。  
  
“呜呜呜…要…啊…呜呜呜…”终于赵磊被折磨哭了。  
  
焉栩嘉立马慌了神，一边胡乱地去吻赵磊的眼泪，一边将自己的分身顶入更深的地方。虽然赵磊是发情期，焉栩嘉刚刚也做了很久的扩张，但无奈焉栩嘉尺寸过人，赵磊一下被疼的噤了声，顺带着理智都回来了几分。  
  
“疼啊…焉栩嘉你出去！”  
  
都这个时候了焉栩嘉怎么可能出去，一边按兵不动，一边凭着刚刚的记忆开始在赵磊身上四处点火，没过一会儿赵磊便再次陷入情欲。察觉到赵磊已经放松，焉栩嘉便试着动了动，很快两人都沉沦在陌生又刺激的体验里。  
  
“老师，你现在还能演示音阶吗？”  
  
回答焉栩嘉的只有赵磊的哼哼唧唧嗯嗯啊啊。焉栩嘉停止了动作，赵磊疑惑的看向他。  
  
“老师，音阶。”  
  
“…………”赵磊震惊又无语。  
  
“不演示的话就没力气继续了哦~”焉栩嘉好整以暇地看着赵磊，分身“无心”地蹭着赵磊的敏感点。  
  
“啊…啊…啊…”娇喘一声高过一声。  
  
“老师真棒，这个时候的教学水准也一如既往地高呢！”说完焉栩嘉更卖力地抽动起来，一下一下使劲顶在最深处，不多会儿小穴顶端就被顶开了一条缝，是赵磊的生殖腔被打开了。  
  
“老师，可以标记吗？”焉栩嘉痴迷地看着赵磊。  
  
“牛奶配咖啡，天生是一对。”赵磊用回笼的一丝理智回答道。  
  
闻言焉栩嘉不再犹豫，一鼓作气顶进了赵磊的生殖腔。生殖腔的紧密与炙热让人忘乎所以，淋在分身头上的滚烫液体让人神志不清。焉栩嘉继续顶了几下，然后体内成结，将自己的精液灌满了赵磊的生殖腔。  
  
“以后老师只能这样教我哦。赵磊，我爱你。”  
  
  
  



End file.
